How I Got Them
by cryme-anocean
Summary: Full Summary in side. Sasuke and Naruto have children. WARNING MPREG AND YAOI  BoyXBoy/ MaleXMale/ DudeXDude DISCONTINUED


**How I got them**

**A/N Okay... so... I was reading this fanfiction which actually made me really angry so I wanted to write a fan fiction about how Naruto got his scars... yeah... THAT'S MY WAY OF THE NINJA! Lol I'm just kidding no but that IS a pretty weird way of expressing someone's anger. **

**Warning: RATED WHATEVER I RATED THIS FOR A REASON! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto turned down my request for ownership of Sasuke and Naruto.**

**Summary: SasuNaru that's all I can say. Oh and they are married... yeah... I just wanted to see what that would be like.**

"Hey Sasuke?" I ask. Sasuke looks over at me and then back down at his scroll, "What?" He asks, no concern is even noticeable in his voice. I shake my head, "Never mind," I say going back to my paper work. Chizuei hops through the window and then says to me, "Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office right away." I nod my head and follow the man to the Hokage's tower. "What did I do this time Baa-Chan?" I ask angrily, looking at her. Tsunade hands me the Hokage hat and then says, "I now hand over my duties as Hokage to you, Naruto Uchiha." "Ok I have a perfectly good excuse for... wait what did you just say?" I ask. "Naruto-sama... she's saying that you are now the Hokage." Chizuei whispers in my ear. "Oh... uh... thanks," I say confused. "Naruto Uchiha do you accept the role of being the Hokage?" Tsunade asks again. I nod my head fiercely before saying, "Yes I accept!"

The Hokage ceremony had been held and I was finally aloud to go back home. I sigh, _I wonder what Sasuke's doing, I told him about the Hokage ceremony so I'm kind of disappointed that he didn't show up. _"Welcome home Naruto-sama," Arms wrap around my waist as a mouth is pressed against my ear. Sasuke's voice is as smooth as silk as he whispers all sorts of things like, "I missed you, Naruto-sama," and, "I want you, Naruto-sama," "Sasuke stop calling me Naruto-sama!" I command. Sasuke nods and licks my earlobe, "I'm sorry, Naruto-sama," He whispers again. "Ok seriously!" I ask angrily, pulling away from my husband. Sasuke smirks and takes my hand in his before I can go anywhere, "Naruto... don't be angry with me, I just wanted to make it up to you." Sasuke says in his normal voice. "Yeah and how is that?" "I love you, Hokage-sama." Sasuke says before his mouth finds mine. My eyes widen before they close, my now natural response when Sasuke kisses me unexpectedly. I push him off me lightly before saying, "Your forgiven,"

~SasuNaru~

"God my stomach hurts... I think I'm going to go see Tsunade Baa-Chan," I tell one of the ANBU members on charge. He nods and follows me to the ninja hospital. "Tsunade!" I yell, barging into her office. "What is it, brat!" She demands from me. "I don't feel good!" I yell again. "Keep your voice down, what do you want me to do about it?" She asks. "I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" I yell. She glares at me before nodding to her assistant Shizune to take me to a room. Shizune looks at me and beckons me to follow her.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, I can hear the worry and concern in my voice. Shizune had summoned me to the hospital using Chizuei who had told me that Naruto was in the hospital. "There is nothing particularly _wrong_ with him, but if you must know he had been complaining of a stomach ache. We have tried to give him pain medicine but Kyuubi has been dissolving the medicine before it can reach his nerves. I'm just guessing here but I would have to say that Kyuubi is trying to tell us something. Naruto-sama is knocked out for the moment but when he wakes up we are going to request him to transform into a girl using Oiroke no Jutsu. Until then you may stay with him." Shizune walks out of the room, leaving me with him. I stare at Naruto's unmoving body for a while until I see his eyelids flutter open and feel him squeeze my hand slightly. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He asks quietly. I smile and kiss his nose before answering, "Good morning my Naruto, I'm here because Chizuei told me that you are in the hospital. Naruto why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Naruto look's down at our fingers which are intertwined, "I didn't want you to worry about it." He says slowly. "And you didn't think this wouldn't?" I ask angrily biting down on my tongue so I don't say any more. Naruto sighs and then looks me in the eye, I can see his pain through his crystal clear blue eyes now narrowed in pain. "I knew you would take me to the hospital anyway so I decided to just go on my own because I didn't want to interrupt your work." He spits the words at me angrily before plopping back down on his bed and closing his eyes. "The nurse... she wants you to transform into a girl." I tell him, standing up to go get Shizune. Naruto nods and does his jutsu as I walk out of the room to go find Tsunade and her assistant.

"Well Naruto-sama, you're three months pregnant." Shizune says as she looks at the monitor. My eyes widen and then I look at Sasuke for comfort. Sasuke looks at me the exact same way though, _no comfort there_ I think. Sasuke looks down at me then back at the monitor. He shakes his head and then glares at Shizune telling her to get out, she understands and leaves swiftly closing the door behind her. "Naruto... are you ok with this? Sasuke asks me. I nod, "Of course! I want this child Sasuke! This is _our_ child, I want it." I say, not thinking about how Sasuke feels and for the moment not caring. Sasuke sighs, "I'm not sure about this Naruto, but if it's what you want then I will support you all the way." He says kissing my forehead before leaving the room but not before telling me that he has to go to the Hokage Mountain to finish a mission.

**A/N Woo that felt a lot longer than it probably was but I tried really hard for you guys. Please forgive my terrible grammar. Next chapter summary: Sasuke and Naruto's child arrives without a problem... but there's more than just the one. How will Sasuke react to finding out that he has twins? Read more to find out. **


End file.
